


Fall Apart

by sheswatching (cheese)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/sheswatching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hates surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Apart

"Arthur, c’mon. Fuck me." Merlin knew he was whining but Arthur had been meticulously fingering him for what was beginning to feel like eternity, and Merlin was starting to lose it, needing to get fucked right then and there before he fell apart completely.

He heard Arthur chuckle between his bent legs and felt a hot, wet swipe at the tight skin that pulsed around Arthur's fingers buried deep inside him. Merlin's body shook and his hips bucked up into the touch trying to fuck himself on Arthur's fingers, into the pressure of his tongue. Arthur's free hand was on his hip immediately, holding him down and the heat of Arthur's mouth was gone suddenly, along with the fingers that Merlin had been hoping would leave but now that they had he couldn't help but miss, feeling unfilled and empty. Frustrated, Merlin whined but the sound came out more like choked sob, "Arthur, _please..._ "

"You have to learn some patience, Merlin." Arthur was hovering above him now, braced in a frustrating way that ensured no part of him was touching Merlin. Merlin wanted to kill him, but the leather cuffs wrapped tightly around his wrists were holding them above his head and doing a good job preventing him from it.

"I told you I'd make you fall apart, and I meant it." Arthur bent his head to kiss Merlin's forehead and Merlin barely held back from headbutting him.

"I _am_ falling apart..." Merlin said, and felt it, every inch of his body thrumming with pleasure; his stretched hole, his straining cock, eternally-hard thanks to the brand new cock ring  
Arthur had placed on it earlier, grinning a bit madly.

Arthur looked at him, intent, "Mmm, you're not...but you will be." Arthur kissed Merlin's lips, hard but still seemingly in control, and Merlin strained to lift his head into the kiss, eager for more. A needy moan escaped his lips, pushing them apart, making room for Arthur's tongue to slip inside, free to lick at Merlin's mouth. Merlin could taste the lube and himself; he bucked his hips up, his cockhead barely brushing against Arthur's stomach, the tiny hint of friction both too much and too little. Merlin's body shook - raw and needy.

"That's better," Arthur murmured against his lips and pushed away, crawling down his body, lips leaving a trail of excruciating kisses down his chest. The kisses stopped just above his cock and Merlin held his breath, all his muscles tightening in anticipation. He knew Arthur, so he knew Arthur would _never_ pass up a chance to suck cock. He waited for the heat of his mouth, still tense. Moments passed, and Merlin relaxed, all too soon, as Arthur descended on his cock, all heat and moisture sucking once, twice before popping off.

Merlin keened, but thankfully, Arthur didn’t wait a second longer and spread his legs wide, sliding his cock inside, bottoming out at the first thrust, making Merlin moan out; a huge sense of relief washing over him. Melrin’s cock bobbed against his stomach, making him lose all sense of himself, until all he focused on was being completely filled and totally owned by Arthur.

Arthur continued pounding into him relentlessly and Merlin couldn't have been happier...until Arthur pulled out and stopped. Merlin thrashed against the restraints and kicked, swearing up a storm.

"Shhh love, just one more surprise" Arthur said before Merlin heard an increasingly loud buzzing sound. He lifted his head and Arthur leaned over, grinning at him, showing him the remote control tiny pink vibe, before leaning back and nonchalantly slipping it in, taking Merlin apart entirely with the vibrations inside, sliding against his prostate. His whole body was shaking, overwhelmed by too many sensations. It only got worse when Arthur slid back in and fucked into Merlin hard, fast, with purpose. Merlin was moaning uncontrollably, his eyes filling up with tears, all too much. He wanted to touch his cock, to come.

"Arthur" he managed to gasp out, and Arthur's pace increased, driving into Merlin enough to make his body thrash under him. The pleasure continued overwhelming him and he thought that he could have come ages ago, if it weren't for the cock ring. He idly wondered if anyone ever died from lack of orgasm.

Without warning, he felt Arthur stop and tear off the cock ring. He continued thrusting with abandon, hitting Merlin's prostate, through the endless vibrations. Merlin couldn't breathe as the pleasure increased and finally, without a single touch, his cock was spurting come all over. Tears streamed down his face, the pleasure overwhelming. Arthur fucked him through the orgasm, leaning down to kiss the tears off Merlin’s face, his pace unrelenting. Arthur came minutes later after finally losing his rhythm and practically collapsing on top of Merlin, all of his muscles seemingly giving out. He pulsed hot come inside and Merlin shook again, oversensitive.

Later, when they could both finally move and talk, Arthur pulled the vibe out, asked "So?"

Merlin turned his face into Arthur’s neck and sighed happily, "You were right, I don't hate surprises."


End file.
